Little Stories, Lots of Fun
by Amira Elizabeth
Summary: My own little stories, each dealing with a particular word. All characters and maybe will involve pairings. But all are fun. UPDATED TODAY WITH CHAPTER 12: Yes, I am evil and my insanity is evident...BWAHHAHAHAHA!
1. Hunting

Author's Note: Just a series of short stories relating to various words. All characters and maybe even pairings. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**Hunting**

She had decided to go hunting that day. Potential prey was in abundance and went about its business as if there was no danger to be had.

The bushes provided cover for the young huntress, her catlike reflexes not failing her as she crept about the outskirts of the target area.

The first potential target sat silently alone, the shade of a tree only enhancing its darkness.

'_No.'_ She thought. _'That one would not do.'_

The second target was moving. It was agile, graceful, almost floating.

'_No. That one won't do either.'_

The huntress smiled slightly. Such creatures with potential could serve her later. She heard a noise near her hiding spot and she peered out between the leaves.

A smiled crept across her face. Perfect.

The target was walking, oblivious to her presence and the danger it posed. She readied her arm, the muscles tensing at she prepared to strike.

She narrowed her eyes and waited, the target almost right next to her position. She could smell his scent. Suddenly, she took her shot and then broke into a run, the shriek coming from her victim told her she had made a direct hit.

"AZULA!"

The huntress turned and smiled in satisfaction. Egg custard was a pain to get out of one's clothes.

* * *

Azula is such a brat...LOL. More to come. 


	2. Shopping

**Shopping**

****

"That is without a doubt the most hideous shirt I've ever seen." Katara said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah Sokka." Aang tried to stifle a laugh. "It is pretty ugly."

The waterbender scooped up Momo and their basket of purchases, very much aware of the looks their little group was getting. Of course this time she was positive the attention wasn't being focused on the Avatar.

"I can't believe you wasted money on that thing." She hissed. "You just stay away from me. I don't want people to even think we're related."

She stomped off towards Appa, an amused Aang following close behind.

The water tribe boy stood proudly in a triumphant warrior's stance, his smile a bright as the blinding green color used to make up his purchase. Sokka stood there, ignoring the stares just as he had ignored his sister's taunting. She was wrong. It was the greatest shirt ever.

Embroidered across the front in bright gold and red letters was the name of his latest hero.

And on the back, was the large smirking face of the Boulder.

* * *

Ah yes, poor Sokka. His bad taste and need worship overgrown beefy earthbenders. Gotta love him. : D

More to come...


	3. Hypnotizing

****

****

Author's Note: This is just something sweet. Very short and sweet. And I think would fit in perfectly with how Katara could allow her feelings to progress.

**

* * *

**

**Hypnotizing**

Light from the campfire flickered over his face as he recalled one of their journey's more exciting moments and it was in that instant that she realized it.

'_They're beautiful.'_

Maybe it was the firelight, maybe it was the euphoria one feels after having a satisfying meal, or maybe it was the great time they had been having laughing and telling stories. The girl didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about a pair of shining grey eyes.

Katara always had a soft spot for a pair of nice eyes and she had always thought Aang had nice eyes, but now she couldn't help but stare.

'_What is wrong with you? So he's got beautiful eyes. So what. You've always thought his eyes were nice looking.'_

But for some reason 'nice looking' was no longer adequate enough to describe the young avatar's eyes. They were the color of the sky during a storm, framed by long dark lashes, expressive, and filled with a combination of intensity and innocence that she was now finding mesmerizing.

The waterbender continued to stare at him, unable to focus on anything else. He was still talking and at one point cracked a smile, which only added an amused sparkle to the already shining orbs.

"Katara…"

She shook her head and blinked a few times, the sound of her name bringing her out of her thoughts.

"…are you okay?" His eyes were now filled with concern for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." The girl lied. Aang seemed to accept the answer and he smiled. Katara breathed an inward sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to admit to him she was thinking he had beautiful eyes.

At least not yet.

* * *

See what a nice pair of eyes can cause...LOL. The animation on this show is always topnotch and one thing that has always impressed me is how they can get so much feeling into the characters (which isn't surprising considering how well designed they are). I've been reading a lot of fan fiction and a lot of them deal with Aang's feelings on Katara's lovely blue eyes. Well, the tables needed to be turned. : D


	4. Employment

**Author's Note:** This story is definitely not fun. But I think it shows what maybe some of the unfortunate people domintaed by Ozai's rule would have to do to keep themselves and their families safe.

**

* * *

**

**Employment**

There were days he hated his job. Hated his employer. Of course he would never speak it aloud, not if he valued his own neck. And especially if he valued the lives of his wife and children.

_Scrape, scrape, scrape, scrape…_

The sound of the sharpening stone against the blade of his sword reminded him of his duty and the oath he swore.

"To rid the world of enemies of the fire nation." He muttered. "To put no one person above the well being of the fire nation. To obey my sovereign lord, Ozai, in all things."

'_Yeah, easy for that bastard to make me say. To make everyone say. He sits back and orders the killing. He doesn't actually do it.'_

He inspected the sword. Just sharp enough to do its grisly duty. He sighed, victory was supposed to be sweet. But this wasn't.

The fire nation victory had been triumphant, Sozen's comet providing the firebenders with the edge to win the war. The young Avatar defeated, his companions nearly killed. All had been taken prisoner and paraded before curious eyes who wanted nothing more than to see the boy who ridiculously thought he could defeat the fire lord and to get a glimpse of those who had foolishly followed the boy on his quest.

He sighed. The executions began not long after. Countless men and women suffered death at his hands. They were making the girl suffer. The dark haired waterbender had clung to the tattooed boy, weeping as the guards pulled him away. He had seen the way they looked at each other. So had Ozai.

The Fire Lord, in his final act of cruelty towards the Avatar and his companions, had ordered that she was to watch the Avatar's execution before she and her brother were put to death.

He put the sword down in disgust, knowing that tomorrow it was going to touch the neck of an angel-faced young boy. He stood up, walked over to the wardrobe that housed his uniform, and opened its doors. He took the garment out and brushed it off. Everything had to be perfect for tomorrow's spectacle. Ozai's orders. Thousands would be there to witness the death of the Avatar. Of this he was sure and somewhere deep inside of him the thought that thousands of his fellow citizens would be there to cheer the beheading of this child made him sick. Of course, he was the one who would wield the sword and the battle with his conscience was on-going and would continue even long after the boy was dead. But taking the boy's life meant that his wife and children would stay safe.

He sighed, put the uniform back in the wardrobe, and closed the doors. When he saw the little Avatar on the scaffold tomorrow he would promise the child a quick and easy death. It was the only thing he could promise.

* * *

Poor man. I always thought that a lot of the people who were under Ozai's rule probably didn't agree with all the violence and maybe were forced to participate. Poor little Avatar and his friends. I hope they all make it out in one piece on the show. This was written before Toph. 


	5. Teaching

TEACHING

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am not a fan of Toph's teaching methods and I actually see them as being counterproductive at times. In "Bitter Work" she spent more time beating Aang up verbally than actually teaching him anything. I really wanted Aang to go all glowy on her the whole episode. Then she would have seen how "wimpy" he really is.

Feel free to disagree with me, I'm just expressing my own views.

* * *

"You are pathetic! How can you call yourself the Avatar when you can't even move a simple rock!"

Katara cringed at the sound of Toph's voice. The girl was teaching Aang earthbending once again and again she spent most of the time insulting instead of teaching. The waterbender tried her hardest not to jump in and put a stop to it. This was not beneficial; she could see its affect on the young airbender.

The water tribe girl sighed heavily. Once again she would have to take time to help rebuild Aang's shattered confidence and faith in his abilities. Katara had tried to explain to Toph that this was not making Aang tougher. He didn't need to be tougher. He had witnessed pain and devastation for months, lost everyone he loved, and was getting ready to face his greatest challenge. What good was screaming at him going to do?

All the time the blind girl wasted yelling at Aang could have been spent actually teaching. But it was useless, Toph wouldn't back down.

"You are nothing but a jelly-boned wimp! A baby! The fire lord's going to eat you for breakfast!"

Katara had finally had enough. She started to move over to where Toph and Aang were practicing, but a shriek and the shocked look on Toph's face as she flew past Katara stopped the waterbender in her tracks. The earthbender landed in the nearby lake and came up sputtering.

The older girl noticed Aang coming towards her, his eyes still tinged with pale glowing blue and his tattoos still bright.

"Wha-what was that?" Toph asked, stunned. She was emerging from the lake, water dripping from her clothes and hair.

Katara folded her arms across her chest and permitted herself a satisfied, triumphant smile.

"Ah, I see you've been introduced to Aang's Avatar state."

* * *

Like I said, I'm just expressing my views. Some people like Toph's teaching method (which involved insults and humiliation) but I saw it as almost harmful to Aang's journey. He's tough enough and has been through enough. The last thing he needs is a person who is supposed to be helping him making life harder and more miserable. 


	6. Choices

**Choices**

Author's Note: Just a little story. Enjoy.

* * *

"They are both beautiful." 

Katara turned to see her grandmother standing the doorway of the family's tent. Kana was smiling and looking pointedly at the two necklaces her granddaughter held in her hands. One was exquisitely made of the finest metals and gemstones. The other was simpler, but no less beautiful, with its plain silver chain and blue crystals.

"It will be hard to choose." The elderly woman knelt down on the bedding next to her granddaughter.

"I would be Fire Lady." Katara said softly. "Court life, pretty clothes, to be a queen. Every little girl's dream."

"Yes."

"We would form an alliance. One that is potentially necessary for the world to see as an example." The girl reasoned.

"Yes. But marriage shouldn't be just about politics."

The waterbender looked down at the two necklaces. It had been almost two years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. She was nearly seventeen and had been helping her brother and their family rebuild the southern village. The Avatar was traveling the world, making sure that the healing process was successful.

It was within weeks of each other that Zuko and Aang had proposed marriage. Zuko's had been unexpected. Aang's was a little unbelievable considering the boy was just shy of turning fifteen. Katara handed the simpler necklace to her grandmother.

"I shouldn't even consider that one."

"Why?" Bewilderment flashed in Kana's eyes.

Katara sighed. "He's too young."

"So."

"He's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. It would be like marrying Sokka."

"Dearest, I've seen the way you look at him and you definitely don't look that way at Sokka."

"Gran Gran, you are not making this easy for me." Katara's face tightened in frustration.

"I know. I don't want you to make a mistake, child. Don't let girlish ideals ruin a chance at happiness." Kana smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from Katara's forehead. "I don't know princes from penguins, but I do know my Katara. Court life is not for you. I'm afraid it would suffocate you. Besides, no one says you have to get married right this second. The world is still healing. You are still helping with the rebuilding."

The girl sat silent, listening to everything. Finally she sighed and took the silver and crystal necklace from her grandmother. She would have a lot to think about.

Several days later she sent one of the necklaces back to the faraway suitor that had presented it to her. Accompanying the piece of jewelry was a letter expressing her thanks and her regret. She couldn't go against her heart. He would be upset, she was sure, but she knew this was the right decision.

Katara wrapped her fingers around the delicate silver and crystal necklace dangling from her neck and smiled. She knew she had made the right choice. It was the only choice, one that had been there in front of her face the entire time. She just needed the wisdom of a woman who had go her own way against traditions in order to truly see it.


	7. Meditating

**Author's Note: Aang's a growing boy...LOL.**

* * *

**Meditating**

Meditation had always been an important part of an airbender's way of life. From the time a young initiate entered the temple, they were taught the importance of meditating. It was a calming activity, one that put the airbender in touch with his or her inner self and if the bender was powerful enough, in touch with the spirits. The goal was to achieve peace, clarity, and become focused on handling the element.

At least that's what meditating used to mean for Aang.

The boy sat, legs folded, hands curled into fists and pushed together in front of his mid-section. His eyes were closed and he tried desperately to clear his mind of everything. But one thing kept interrupting as it had for several weeks:

'_Katara.'_

He couldn't shake her from his thoughts and the feelings he was having were all at once frightening and exciting. The young Avatar's mind didn't help matters by supplying him was a vast array of images that had been stored deep within his memory. Images of her eyes, her smile, the way she walked, the way she'd stand with one hand on her hip.

'_By the Spirits, what is wrong with me?' _

Aang brought his curled fist to his forehead and groaned inwardly. His whole being felt warm inside and he was restless. Meditating at this point was a fruitless activity. Like all the other times over the past few weeks, thoughts of her had pretty much destroyed his inner peace, instead those thoughts had succeeded in only inflaming some other inner part of him.

"AUUUUUGGGHHH!"

Katara and Sokka turned their attention from their dinner at the sound of Aang's scream, alarmed that something was horribly wrong with the airbender. Instead, they curiously watched the boy wade into a nearby stream, seemingly oblivious to the freezing cold temperature of the water.


	8. Reflection

Author's Note: I'm thinking Katara's got a dirty little mind that she never let's anyone know about.

* * *

**Reflection**

She didn't know when it first began, when Aang had ceased to be someone she considered to be just a friend. Was the time when he presented her with a handmade necklace? Was it the first time she pressed her lips to his cheek or enveloped him in a hug? Or maybe it was it the time when he graciously forgave her for her irrational jealousy over his bending abilities.

The weather was warm and the young travelers were taking advantage of the beautiful day. Katara leaned back on her hands, watching as the young Avatar challenged her brother to a spirited game of what Sokka had dubbed "Modified Airball." No standing on wooden poles, no spinning goal posts, just the two boys and whatever could pass for a ball. The waterbender cheered as Aang sent the ball flying just past the young warrior's reach. Aang turned and flashed her a bright smile.

Katara blushed, watching the boy chase after Sokka and the ball, his blue tattoos bright against his pale skin. The warm blush continued to creep over her face, her ears, and down her neck as a thought pushed itself to the front of her mind.

Or maybe it was the time she first wondered where exactly did those tattoos begin.


	9. Mistake

**Author's Note: Yeah, I have no idea what this is. Just something I wrote while sitting on the metro.**

* * *

**Mistake**

She sat on the dais next to her husband, this beautiful young queen in scarlet robes trimmed in gold. She shifted uncomfortably, the robes and the room stifling with formality. The young queen cast a sideways glance at her husband. He was handsome, sitting proud and tall, the years of struggling and pain hidden behind an attractive façade and elegant clothes.

Before them stood the Avatar. No longer the boy whose quest she had shared, he was now a tall, attractive, and self-assured young man. He was speaking, thanking them for their hospitality and for the marvelous dinner the night before. The young Avatar's eyes sparkled with mischief as he spoke, looking directly at her.

The queen looked down at her hands, trying to avoid looking into his storm gray eyes. The night before had begun innocently enough, dinner with Zuko and the visiting Aang. Later the two friends had taken a walk after dinner, talking of the past, the present, and the future. Unresolved feelings between the waterbender and the Avatar had led to momentary weakness and they kissed. A kiss that had nearly led to more had their consciences not kicked in.

Katara, Queen of the Fire Nation, blushed and hoped that no one would see the effect the young Avatar was having on her. The feel of his kiss still lingered on her lips, warm, soft and sweet, full of nothing but pure magic. No one had ever kissed her the way Aang kissed her and she was certain no one would ever kiss her in that way again. The memory of the Avatar's kiss sent tingles throughout her entire being and it was in that moment, sitting there in her uncomfortable court clothes, that she knew she had made a terrible mistake.


	10. Oma and Shu Con't

**A/N: I wrote this as a comparison to the Oma and Shu story in "Cave of Two Lovers." I think it shares many similarities with the Kataang pairing.**

It has been said that death can never break true love. It can separate the lovers and keep them apart for a while, but the bonds are still there. It is those bonds of love that can never be broken.

Oma had realized that as she sat under the tree near where her beloved Shu was buried, sobbing with unmatchable grief. It was Shu's love reaching back to her from beyond the veil of death that made her focus on rebuilding the lives of their shattered people. It made her focus on building the city that would later bear their names. A city that would serve as a monument to their unity and undying love, that would be as strong as the bond not even death could destroy.

In the world beyond the veil, the two lovers were once again together and they watched as once again war tore lives apart, destroyed families, and ended the earthly relationships of many young lovers. Both Oma and Shu wept for mankind and wept for love.

But one day hope was rekindled in the two lovers as two young people entered the hidden tomb. The girl reminded Oma of herself, strong and faithful and full of hope for peace. The boy was strong, full of love for the girl, and seemed to possess an inner fighting spirit that was Shu.

The two lovers smiled at the young couple. The story of true love and unbreakable bonds lived on in these two weary travelers. Whether they were yet aware of it Oma and Shu did not know, but for the first time the two lovers felt that love, that the world, and that mankind would survive. These two innocents would bring peace to the world and show a broken people what love can do.


	11. Birth

**Author's Note:** I read in the LOST SCROLLS: AIR book that Aang was taken from his parents when it was found out he was the Avatar. This is just a short tale of his birth.

O - O - O - O - O

He came into the world like all children do – screaming and naked. The young woman who had just borne him was panting from the effort of childbirth, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her grey eyes shining with tears. Damp strands of light brown hair clung to her forehead and neck.

"The baby…?" She started to ask, her voice hardly more than a desperate whisper.

A tall, handsome young man stood by her beside, clutching her hand and smiling. The couple held onto each other as the midwife cleaned the child off and were relieved when she smiled at them.

"Saigu, Yahnli - you have a healthy boy." The old midwife placed the child in the woman's arms. Like every baby in the recent weeks she had delivered, this one was special. Avatar Roku's death had guaranteed a certain amount of excitement to each air nomad birth and with each baby born, the old woman wondered if she had held the new little Avatar in her arms. But for the moment that was forgotten as she watched Saigu and Yahnli and their new child. The couple, like all new parents, had proceeded to count the baby's fingers and toes, delighted when they realized that their new son was perfectly formed and in possession of all of his parts.

"He's perfect." Yahnli breathed, running her hand over the smooth skin of the baby's head. "Just perfect."

"Have you decided on a name?" The midwife asked as she spread a clean blanket over the new mother.

Saigu smiled and looked down at his wife, who nodded. "Aang. We've decided to name him Aang."

"A fine name. A fine name indeed."

Young Saigu and his beloved Yahnli in that moment of sheer happiness never would have imagined that this child, the product of their love, would one day hold the very fate of the world in his little hands. They never would have imagined that the name they gave him, Aang, would echo throughout the ages.


	12. Fangirl Follies

**_Author's Note:_** Yes, I am evil. Completely evil. BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!! But this is totally for fun and I just needed to do it because c'mon - do some of you even watch the show before you write?

* * *

He was gorgeous! Full of rippling muscles and passion! And the hair! Oh gods the hair!

"Oooooooo…Zuko!" Katara draped her arms around the Prince's neck, ecstatic when he kissed her with all the passion and experience a young man of his stature should possess.

It was hot and fiery! And oh the muscles!

Sokka stood there, ignored as usual, arms crossed and staring at the pair. He shook his head.

"Not again."

"Not again what?" The young Avatar asked, before catching sight of the kissing duo in front of him. "What are they doing? What's wrong with Katara?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Just another self-insertion fangirl fic. Turning my sister all stupid."

Aang stared, eyes wide. "What is wrong with Zuko? He usually doesn't look like that."

"No. But these are fangirl fics. Zuko's always the sexy hunk of ultra-manliness."

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Zuko! Even I got kissed on the show before he did. And I'm twelve!"

"Seriously. If they don't cut it out, I'm going to vomit." The watertribe warrior stuck his finger in his mouth, pretending to gag.

"So why don't we stop it." The airbender asked.

"Because we, my friend, don't exist. Or if we do make an appearance in a fangirl fic, I am immediately okay with my sister making out with Princey-poo over there and you are turned into a whiny baby and instantly forgotten by my sister who has her panties hopelessly enflamed with the hotness that is Zuko."

"That's awful. Why would they do that to us?"

"We apparently aren't the stuff to make fangirls get all hot and bothered over." Sokka patted Aang on the shoulder.

"Oh." The young Avatar looked down. "Poor us."

"Poor us? Please. Just be thankful that isn't you. Fangirls messing with your character. Scary, scary stuff."


End file.
